


Kissing is Better than Breathing

by LotusJoy



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV), The Secret Diaries of Miss Anne Lister (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anne Lister has feelings, Cinnamon Roll Ann Walker (1803-1854), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusJoy/pseuds/LotusJoy
Summary: "I love and only love the fairer sex and thus beloved by them in turn, my heart revolts from any love but theirs."Ann returns from the Lake District much to the joy of them both./posts the thing and runs away/





	Kissing is Better than Breathing

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ann  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Her smile is disarming. Her chestnut eyes bore into me and make me feel singular in a crowd.  
When she sits near to me her warmth radiates through me, warms me, to my very core.  
My stomach flutters, and parts of me, vastly unexplored, ache. 

The first time her fingers brushed mine it felt as though my heart had leapt into my throat.  
Why does she make me feel this way?  
It is unnatural.  
How can it be that she makes me feel this way?  
If it is so wrong, why does her presence feel as though everything is slotted perfectly into place?  
I long for her to touch me again.  
This shall surely be the longest few weeks I have ever had to endure.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anne  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She is a breath of fresh air.  
Her laugh is reminiscent of the soft ringing of bells.  
In just a short time she has thoroughly undone me.  
I pride myself in composure but her being has me enthralled. I am hopeful that this may be an amicable match and that we may have quite a happy future together.  
I hope I can give her that courage but, only time will tell if she has the fortitude to take on my burden, oddity that I am.  
Stunned am I at how I shall miss her over the coming weeks.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne, in typical fashion briskly made her way to Crow Nest upon receiving notice that Ann had returned. Jaunting across fields, and traversing brooks (nearly landing herself in a few in her excitement to reach Lightcliffe) Anne made quick work of the trek and soon could see Crow Nest as she breached the last hill. Were it not for the exhilarating journey over, Anne would have no reason to account for the double time her heart started as Crow Nest came into view. “Soon,” she thought to herself, “My sweet Ann will be pressed to me” and she could feel herself flush at the thought. 

Little did Anne know that Ann’s anticipation matched her own. Ann paced her drawing room, occasionally stopping short to peer intently out the large picture window. As soon as she handed off the letter to be delivered her restlessness surged through her. 

Will she have missed me?  
Will she be glad to see me?  
Why do I feel this way?  
Is it wrong?  
Does she feel the same?

Just as her tumultuous thoughts started to tumble without restraint, she saw a dark figure breach the top of the hill. Her throat tightened and her stomach began to flutter with excitement and nervousness. 

She quickly made herself look fully involved in her sketchbook but could scarcely do more than trace over the same three lines she had traced over a dozen times or more.

Anne dashed up the steps, adjusted her waistcoat, checked her pocket watch, swung the knocker twice in quick succession, and went about tucking some stray hairs back while she waited impatiently at the door. No sooner than James had answered the door, a coat and hat were being flung his way and Anne was making her way to the drawing room where she knew Ann would be waiting, calling after her, “Thank you James!”. 

Ann could hear the knock from below and then the heavy foot falls as Anne made her way swiftly up the staircase. She held her breath anticipating the knock which came shortly after she set her sketch book next to her on the table. She beckoned Anne into the room and as she barged through the door Ann hopped quickly to her feet, straightening her dress and barely containing a beaming smile directed at none other than Miss Anne Lister. 

Anne inhales and breathes out, “Ann, how are you?” as she smiles brightly upon seeing how well Ann looks from her time away. She makes her way to Ann, and upon being within reach gently grasps Ann’s arms, holding them softly in her hands, reveling at the contact after their time apart. 

Ann worries her lip between her teeth and tells a half-truth, “I’m well…” but upon the pregnant pause shares the thought she was suppressing, “I missed you… “Her eyes flit up to Anne’s face to gauge her reaction and is met with a blank stare. 

Immediately Ann takes this for rejection and shuts down. She drops abruptly to the chaise behind her and stares at her lap willing herself to withhold her tears for when she is alone.

Anne processes the confession, shocked by Ann’s sudden boldness, and realizes the predicament her delay has caused. She immediately drops to her knees and presses her fingers beneath Ann’s chin so their eyes meet. Chestnut brown meets watery blue and the emotion there, not just sadness but something else, takes the breath out of Anne’s lungs. 

Ann tries to look away but before she can avert her gaze Anne surges forward and asks, “May I?” as she leans in toward Ann’s cheek. Anne presses a soft kiss to her cheek, prompting a hot tear to track down Ann’s face. The tear gets swiftly wiped away by the pad of Anne’s thumb and is followed by a series of kisses pressed to her cheek, her jaw, and her now closed eyelids. 

“Ann, please look at me.”, Anne asks softly. Ann’s eyes slowly open and finally hold Anne’s gaze long enough to see the need that is barely contained. Ann shakily inhales and as she does so Anne leans in gazing at Ann’s plush lips. As Ann exhales she closes the gap between them both and presses their lips together, gently at first, then is emboldened by Anne’s soft, panting breaths between kisses. Anne leans in, pressing kisses to Ann’s throat as she reclines further onto the chaise. Anne can feel Ann beginning to cant her hips against her as her bodily urges take over. Breathlessly, Anne chuckles, “Maybe we should head upstairs?” Ann flushes, pushes herself up, gently takes Anne’s hand and leads her to her room. 

Anne follows, stunned by Ann’s boldness. They both slip into Ann’s room undetected by servants and Anne quickly, quietly, closes the door behind them and is promptly butted up against the door by a very enthusiastic Ann crushing their lips together. Anne cannot contain the groan she lets loose as Ann’s tongue breaches her lips. Anne feels arousal surge through her but knows she must restrain herself for Ann’s sake. She maneuvers Ann toward the bed, their lips barely separating for breath. 

Anne backs her to the edge of the bed and helps Ann scoot to the middle. She grabs a pillow and gently lays Ann upon it, peppering her neck and chest with kisses and enjoying the flush of red that spreads across her features as she pants and squirms under Anne’s weight. “Anne, p-please touch me…” Ann begs, following a soft moan. Anne grins, “As you wish, please tell me if it gets to be too much…” as she reaches between them and hikes up Ann’s skirt and petticoats. Ann’s breath hitches as Anne skims her hands along Ann’s stockinged legs and under her chemise. When she finally reached the soft, flesh of Ann’s thighs a mewling escaped Ann and Anne stopped in her tracks, “Is this okay?” Ann lifted her hips, “please, don’t stop…” she implored. 

Anne resumed her exploration, slipping her hand through the opening in Ann’s drawers. Anne parted Ann’s folds exploring the wet heat with her long, dexterous fingers. Ann writhes, moaning at the coils of heat making its way into her belly and up her spine.

Anne bites her lip to quiet her own moans, while making slow circles against Ann’s clitoris. She knows her tortuously slow ministrations are driving Ann to madness. Ann ruts against Anne’s firm palm gasping in desperation. Ann groans “Please, Anne, I need you closer...” grasping urgently at Anne’s clothing trying to remove anything she can get her hands onto any skin that she can. 

Anne exhales harshly, sits up and begins to quickly as she can disrobe down to her undergarments. 

Ann watches her undress with bated breath reddening further as each layer comes off. 

Anne reaches to hoist Ann up and help her undress. She takes time to gently brush her fingers across Ann’s shoulders and neck in a calming gesture as she unpins her hair, hoping to quell the girl’s trembling with arousal. 

Finally, both down to their final layers, they lay down, side by side on Ann’s bed. Lips crash together again, and they press their bodies close, their heat permeating through the thin fabric. Anne can feel Ann’s peaked nipples brush against her own and it sends a shiver through her. She again seeks Ann’s wet arousal, her fingers brush Ann’s slit and her companion trembles and groans. Her hips jerk forward as Anne’s fingers enter her, and she firmly presses her lips against Anne’s to muffle the noises she makes as she is overcome with sensation. Just when she thought she had reached the peak of her arousal Anne’s fingers curl upward as she presses her palm just so and she is undone. 

Ann’s animalistic cry that Anne only barely muffles as she pulses around her, body practically vibrating as her orgasm sings through her, sends a jolt of arousal right to Anne’s core. 

She moans aloud at the intensity of it, becoming acutely aware of her own barely subdued urges. 

As Ann’s trembling slows, Anne rolls onto her back, breathing through her inclination to finish herself then and there. 

Ann’s eyes droop in exhaustion in the aftermath of her climax but she notices Anne’s breathing has barely slowed, “Anne? May I?” Anne turned her head toward Ann, and flushed slightly, “I… I think, yes… you may…” 

Ann beamed and rolled onto her side, leaning against Anne, dotting her cheeks and neck with kisses, “Please let me know if you want me to stop…”

Anne threads her right hand into Ann’s left, taking a deep breath to ground herself, “Go ahead… “

Ann slips her hand into the opening of Anne’s drawers, feeling the heat of her before even touching her. 

As she touches Anne’s most intimate parts Anne hisses a breath through clenched teeth and it makes Ann freeze, “Is this alright?”

Anne nods vigorously, and in a barely controlled voice moans, “Quite…” as she rolls her hips involuntarily. 

Ann smiles and again presses her fingers against Anne, making tight circles that cause Anne to bite down on her knuckles to quiet herself. 

Ann spreads open Anne’s chemise and takes a peaked nipple into her mouth as she continues her ministrations below. Anne’s hips are stuttering in a sporadic rhythm as her breathing becomes irregular nearing her end, “Good Lord, A-Ann, I’m close…”

Ann increases her speed, kissing Anne’s neck, whispering sweetness into her ear, “Let go Anne, it’s alright, I’m right here, I’m yours, I love you…”

Anne topples over the edge; her insides spasm and she lets out gasp. She buries her head into Ann’s neck as she comes down from her intense finish. Ann wraps her arms around Anne’s back and holds her as she trembles, “Anne? Are you alright?”

Anne peaks up from Ann’s chest and her eyes are wet, Ann gasps “Oh, Anne, I’m sorr-“

Anne interrupts her, voice tight with emotion, “No, don’t apologize for that, please… I couldn’t bear it… “

Ann gives her a questioning look, “What is wrong?”

Anne with a watery smile, “Not a thing in the whole of the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-ed


End file.
